Why Aren't You In Paris Right Now?
by Elizabeth L. Sullivan
Summary: When Jo walked in to Abe's Antiques, what was running through her mind? What was the real reason for her not going to Paris? All these questions ran through our favorite immortal's head. What if Abe didn't walk in when he did? What if he came in later? Read to find out! R&R FOREVER FANFIC HENRY AND JO (MORTINEZ)
1. Confessions

"Shouldn't you be on a plane?" Henry asked once he opened the door. Jo placed her luggage beside the door.

"Uh- I decided that I- uh- didn't want to go-" she said looking down at the floor. She was cut off with Henry's questions.

"What? To Paris?"

"With Isaac," she finished.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe I thought that I-"

"Jo."

"because, maybe I thought that I would rather go with someone who wouldn't have everything planned to the very second, someone who would rather get lost, like you."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked slightly confused.

"When I got in the car with Isaac, he said he had the whole trip planned on an itinerary, down to every second. All I could think about was what you said. You said the best thing to do was to just get lost. I asked if we could just get lost. You know what he said? He said he would never get us lost in Paris. It just made me realize that I can't do planned. I can never plan my life second by second. Heck, Sean's death wasn't planned. What happens in our job isn't planned. Life is full of surprises, and if we don't take a chance, we'll never know what it is."

"Is that the only reason why you don't want to go with him?"

"No," she said shyly. "I was hoping I could take a chance right now."

"and what would that be?"

"Ever since I met you, I've always felt different around you,and I've tried to ignore it. But I just can't do it anymore.

"Jo, what are you trying to say?"the

"I think I just might have feelings for you. You're different from any other man I've ever met. You intrigue me, Doctor Morgan, and I would love to get to know you."

"And, Detective, I too would love to get to know you, at least better than I already do," he stepped closer to Jo.

He didn't know what to do next. Abigail was really the only other girl he had really liked, and that was decades ago. He hoped Jo would make the next move.

Jo was going crazy on the inside. Was he going to do something? Should she make themove? _Take a chance_, she told herself. She leaned in, but quickly jumped back. The sound of the door opening startled them both, and Abe walked in.

"Sorry, for uh- interrupting you guys' um- yeah," Henry and Jo's faces turned red. "Hi, Jo!"

"You know what, I-uh- can go. I'll see you tomorrow, Henry, at the precinct. Abe," Jo said as she left.

"Dad, I- uh-I need to talk to you," Abe said. Henry missed being called "Dad".

"What?" Henry asked. "Is everything alright?" Henry asked concerned. Abe remained quiet, "Abraham, tell me what happened."

"I found Mom," Abe said. Mom, as in Abigail? His Abigail? So many thoughts ran through his mind.

**Hey guys! Sorry the chapter is so short! I promise I'll update soon as long as I at least see a couple of comments. So guess what that means! haha Let me know what you think!**


	2. Finding Mom

The next morning Abe and Henry were about to set out to find Abigail. Henry grabbed his coat and scarf. He and Abe got in the car and drove.

"Do you really think you've found her?" Henry asked.

"I hope so." Abe responded.

"Me too," Henry said. The father and son duo drove in silence until Abe finally spoke up.

"So I didn't know you and Detective Martinez were a thing? Should I start calling her my step-mom?" Abe Joked. Henry gave his son a look.

"No, Jo and I are not a 'thing'" Henry responded.

"That's not what I saw."

"Abraham," Henry warned. They both laughed.

"No, seriously, Dad, do you like her?" Abe asked.

"I think I do," Henry admitted.

"Good," Abe said smiling. "Dad, I don't want you to feel like you're replacing mom."

"I know," Henry said as they pulled into their destination.

"I hope we find something we don't want to find. I should have known mom was living under an alias," Abe said as they walked into an old house.

"Maybe she was hiding," Henry suggested.

"From what?"

"Me." Henry walked into the master bedroom of the house while Abe walked through the living room.

Henry searched through the boxes in the floor of the closet. He pulled out a picture of Abigail, Abe, and himself. She definitely lived here, he thought to himself. In the closet he found her clothes. He remembered some from the few nights that they went out. She never cared for going out with him though, only because of his immortality. People always stared at the young man with an older woman and made comments like how sweet it was to see a son treating his mother to dinner. It hurt both Abigail and Henry.

"Henry?" Abe yelled from the kitchen. "You might want to see this!" Henry grabbed his family picture and rushed to Abe.

"What?" He asked. Nothing could prepare Henry for what he was about to see. Walking into the kitchen, the splattered blood on the wall came into Henry's sight. No.

"Is that mom's?" Abe asked.

"I pray to God that it's not," Henry said breathless.

"It's such a shame that it is," a voice behind them said. Henry could recognized that voice from anywhere. Abe and Henry both turned around only to come face to face with a gun.

"Adam," Henry said. "What do you want?"

"Word on the street is that you and the detective almost kissed last night," Adam said continuing to hold the gun at the two.

"You still didn't answer my question. What do you want?" Henry repeated.

"Ah ah ah," Adam continued. "I ask the questions. You're not the one with a gun," Adam waved it in Henry's face. He pointed the gun at Abe and cocked the gun.

"No!" Henry yelled.

"Don't worry, I promised I wouldn't touch a hair on his head, remember." Adam said. He pointed the gun back at Henry.

"Come on, Adam, we both know that's not going to matter if I can't die."

"Oh but it would matter if I used this one," He said pulling out the very antique gun that first killed Henry. The very one that was supposed to be sitting in his office at the morgue.

Jo had wondered where Henry was. She hadn't seen him since last night. Last night when she almost kissed Henry Morgan. Jo barged into morgue scaring the life out of Lucas causing him to drop a brain that he was carrying to the counter.

"Oops! My bad! Don't mind me dropping brains all over the-"

"Lucas," Jo said. "Lucas!" She shouted causing him to drop it again.

"What? Sorry- again," Lucas said as he cautiously placed the brain in the bowl on the counter.

"Where is he?"

"Who? Henry?"

"Yes, Henry! Where is he?" Jo demanded.

"Are you guys like a -uh-"

"What! No!" Jo said trying to play off the fact that they almost kissed last night.

"Okay, but if you must know Henry called in sick this morning." Lucas said.

_What? Why would he call in sick? He looked fine when she left_. There was only one way for her to find out. She made her way to Abe's Antiques.

"Dad, what does he mea-" Abe piped up.

"How in the world did you get that?" Henry said cutting Abe off.

"I have my ways. Abraham, if you must know, your father has found a way to end his life_ forever."_

"What?" Abe asked. He looked at Henry.

"We think the only way of escaping this curse is death by the one thing that first killed you," Henry admitted.

"Which is that gun," Abe said. "Do you know?"

"There's only one way to find out," Adam threatened.

"Don't! I'll do what you want," Henry said.

"What makes you think that I want something from you?"

"Because, why else would you be threatening me with the one thing that could supposedly kill me for good?"

"You're right. What I want you to do is call Detective Martinez and tell her you found blood."

"Okay, but what's in it for you?"

"What's in it for me? Well I get to see you finally tell someone about your big secret."

"Why would you want me to tell someone?

"Because we three know you're bound to tell the Detective sometime. It's just a matter of her believing you. Will she believe you like your precious Abigail or sent you to an insane asylum like Nora?" Adam said. A wicked grin came across his face.

"How do you know about Nora?" Henry demanded.

"That's for me to know and you to not."

"Fine, I'll do it, but if you know where Abigail's- Abigail's body is then at least show me."

"Fine, out the door you two go," Adam said. He guided Abe and Henry to a fraction of the ground in front of a tall tree. "She's somewhere in this area. Have fun, and don't forget to call Detective Martinez once you've found Abigail," Adam said as he left.

"Did you seriously find away to actually die?" Abe asked as they started to dig.

"Yes, well, no. Adam told me he believes it's the only way. He gave me the gun saying that if I ever decide I want to then I should, but, Abraham, I don't think I could ever do that."

"I get it, Dad."

They continued to search for Abigail. Eventually their shovel hit something hard. Bone, Henry thought. Abe looked at Henry.

"That's her, isn't it,"

"I'm afraid so," Henry said. Abe pulled out his cellphone and dialed Jo's number.

"Hello?" Jo asked.

"Jo, It's me, Henry-"

"Henry, where on earth did you go?" Jo asked.

"I-I've found a body," Henry said as a small tear rolled down his cheek.

"Where are you?" She asked. Henry gave her the address. "Hang tight. Hanson and I are on the way."


	3. Skeletons In The Closet

"Henry, I need you to walk me through this. What happened when you got here and how did you come across the body?" Jo asked.

"Well you see, Abe and I were lost when we came across this house. We decided to stop and ask for directions and where we were. When no one one answered, Abe begged me to just crack the door to ask if anyone was home."

"So you two just broke into someone's home?"

"Well I wouldn't necessarily put it like that."

"Well then how would you put it?"

"I'd say we thought that someone could have been hurt and not able to get help," Henry answered. Jo rolled her eyes.

"Of course."

"Well we came across the the kitchen and that's where the splattered blood came from."

Henry was sitting at his desk when Jo walked into his office.

"Ah! Detective Martinez,"

"Henry, I hope I'm not bothering you, but uh-,"

"Not at all, in fact, you're just the person I wanted to see. Have they uh- brought in the remains from the old house?" She smiled.

"No, they should be in by this afternoon."

"Thank you"

"Uh, Henry, there's actually something I wanted to talk with you about."

"last night?"

"Yeah, what does that exactly make us?"

"I don't exactly know. I believe the term would be 'courting' or whatever you would like to call it." Jo giggled. Henry got up from his seat and walked over to Jo.

"You're so weird," Jo said looking up at Henry.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes, for you it is," She said before kissing him. After breaking away, she spoke again. "Dinner at my house at eight." Jo walked out of his office with a smile on her face leaving Henry behind with one on his.

Two days later, Jo headed back out to the crime scene. All day yesterday Henry was seemed all different, like something was bothering him? She couldn't put it together, and to top it all off, he was becoming so obsessed with this case. She was determined to get to the bottom of this.

She got to the house and the first place she looked was the bedroom. It was a 1960's style. For a moment Jo had really thought she stepped back in time. She searched diligently to find the slightest identification to this woman's remains found in her back yard. When she looked in the closet she found an old box at the top. She reached and pulled it down. Taking it over to the bed, she set the box down and began search through it. She found a a pearl necklace, an engagement and wedding ring, and a baby picture. She looked on the back to see the words **_Abraham Morgan-1946_**. _Was Abe somehow related to this woman? _She kept looking through the box. Lifting a letter addressed to an Abigail Morgan, she found an old framed family portrait of three. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief, because the man in the picture was none other than Henry Morgan. She turned the frame over. **_Abigail Morgan(35), Abraham Morgan(10), and Henry Morgan(37)- September 1955 _**

No word could describe Jo's reaction right now. She just stared at the picture. _Why did the name Abigail ring a bell? Wasn't Henry's ex-wife's name Abigail? Was this really Abe when he was ten? Was this his mother? Why did this man look like Henry?_

"What the heck?"


	4. Definitely Not A Reasonable Answer

She couldn't sleep at all that night. All she could think of was that photo. It couldn't possibly be him, but he looked so much like him. Maybe it was all a coincidence. A coincidence that Henry's ex-wife's name was Abigail, that the family's last name was Morgan, that the Abe she knew is also an Abraham Morgan and was probably the same age in the same time. Clearly there had to be a logical explanation to this. That Henry Morgan could be her Henry Morgan's great uncle or something, right? Maybe the Morgan Genes ran really strong among their family members. Abe and Henry could be cousins right? There was no possible way that Abe was Henry's son, but Jo still could not come up with a reason for this Abigail Morgan in the picture. Who was she? Why does she have the same name as Henry's ex-wife? Jo knew she had to do something about this. It was official, she was going to ask Henry for his reasonable answer. Jo got up, and went in for another day at the office.

Whatever had been bothering Henry the past week still had him on edge. He was constantly burying himself in this case. He was determined to find this woman's killer. It got to the point where Reece made Henry leave and take the day off. This only confirmed Jo's theory. Henry Morgan was indeed related to the Morgan's in the picture, but how? Jo walked into the Morgue.

"Detective," Lucas said as he greeted.

"Hey, Lucas, is Henry in?"

"Yes, he's in his office, but he's about to leave."

"Thanks,"

"Yeah, no problem. Are you sure you and Henry aren't like a thing?" Of course Lucas would ask again.

"No, Lucas, not right now," Jo said.

"So that's not a no, but it's not a yes?"

"Lucas, not now," Jo said going into Henry's office.

"Jo, You know I am beginning to think that we should tell Lucas. It's driving him crazy. He's becoming obsessed," Henry said smiling.

"Oh, kind of like you with this case?" Jo snapped. Henry's smile fell. She placed a box on his desk.

"What?"

"Henry, I'm not the only one who has noticed. Hanson and Reece have too. Why do you think Reece is making you take the rest of the day off?"

"Jo,"

"No, Henry. why does a thirty-year-old case have you acting like this?" She pulled out the picture and handed it to Henry. "Who is she to you?" Jo demanded.

"Where did you get this?"

"Henry!"

Henry was at loss for words. Should he lie and say they are Abe and his family and his ancestors? Should he tell her the truth? Tell her the most bizarre thing she's probably ever heard that she wouldn't even believe. Henry hated lying to her, but he knew there was no way out of this. Abe always suggested that he tell her. He had to tell her whether she believes him or not. It was the right thing to do.

"You wouldn't believe me," Henry said looking down.

"Try me," Henry sighed. He stood up and shut the door.

"You might want to have a seat."

"Henry, who is she to you?" Jo asked again getting impatient.

"The woman in the picture, Abigail Morgan, is my wife." Nope. This was definitely _not_ the reasonable answer she hoped for.


	5. Just Two Minutes

"I'm sorry, what was that? For a second I thought you said she was you're wife," Jo asked again. Maybe she had just misheard Henry.

"That's because I did," He said looking down at the floor.

"Unless you're implying that you married a seventy-year-old woman when you were eighteen, I don't think you're telling the truth," Jo said. _What was he thinking? He shouldn't have told her._

"but I am. In fact, I was 166 when we met, and she was in her twenties,"

"What the heck, Henry. You're like thirty-five. You're not 200-and something years old. Clearly that's impossible, so please quit lying," Jo demanded.

"Jo, I'm telling the truth!"

"You're crazy," Jo said. There's know way she could believe that her partner was 200 plus years old.

"Please just let me explain,"

"Fine. You have two minutes, but first, if what you're saying is true, I want you to honestly tell me how old you really are,"

"235 years old," Henry said. Jo sighed. _That's it, he's officially insane, _she thought, but deep down inside, her gut was telling her he's telling the truth. The same question remained in her head,_ How is this possible?_ "Now, before I begin, promise me you won't tell anyone,"

"I promise,"

"The truth is that I'm immortal. I was born September 19, 1779; and was thirty-five when I first died."

"When you first died?"

"Yes, remember the story I told you? The one about my scar," Jo nodded. "Well it was all true. I was on one of my fathers's slave ships leaving England. I believe it was the year 1814, and a slave had gotten sick. The captain wanted to kill him, even though he wasn't sick anymore. I refused to let that happen; so I stood in the way and was shot. I fell overboard and drowned. I don't know how much longer it was after that, but I found myself gasping for air in the ocean. I knew I had died, but I wasn't dead. I came back to life, and ever since then whenever I die, I reappear in a large body of water alive. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true! I need you to believe me!"

"Yeah it is. I want to believe you so badly, but I just can't. That's impossible. Do you realize how insane that sounds?"

"Yes, I know it does, but you have to believe me,"

"I don't know, Henry,"

"How can I make you believe? Do I need to show you?"

"No, Henry, I don't want you to kill yourself just to prove your point! I just- I don't know. I just need time," Jo got up and walked out of his office and began to leave the morgue.

"Jo, wait! Take a chance; you said it yourself," Henry shouted.

"Your two minutes is up, Henry," Jo responded, and with that she was gone.


	6. Adam

After leaving the morgue, Jo headed home. She walked there, of course, giving herself time to think about what Henry had just told her. She knew by the look in his eye and the tone of his voice that he was telling the truth, but she just couldn't come to terms with believing him. Jo needed time to think, and that's exactly what she planned to get when she got home tonight. She did feel bad about the way she left Henry. Had she been too harsh? Had he told someone before, and they didn't believoe him? Did he get hurt?

Jo unlocked her front door and went inside. She placed her gun on a table behind her couch. She laid down on the couch. God, had it been a long day, she thought. She drifted to sleep, but soon woke up. Suddenly a hand appeared over her mouth. She tried to scream, but she couldn't. Jo's instinct kicked in. She rolled off the couch coming face to face with her attacker. They wrestled and fought for what felt like hours. Her lamp was knocked down from her table. She heard the crashing of picture frames against the hardwood floor. Jo was getting weaker each moment. She felt as if her attacker was getting stronger. Jo wasn't going down with out a fight. She broke away and began to crawl over to her gun that was lying on the floor. Just as she reached for it, she felt something being injected into her neck. The hand covered her mouth again, as the world around her became a blur. Eventually her world was overtaken by darkness.

"Hey Doc, you seen Martinez lately?" Hanson asked as he walked into the morgue.

"No, after last night, I don't blame her for not coming in," Henry said looking down at the floor.

"What happened?"

"We had a fall out. It's a terribly long story; one I'd rather not tell."

"Oh, well, I'll see ya 'round," the detective said as he left the medical examiner in the morgue.

He was walking home owhen he passed by Jo's neighborhood. Should he drop by to see if she's alright? Who was he kidding she probably didn't want to see him. He couldn't help but think that something was off. Jo would have called in sick, but she didn't. He turned right onto her street and eventually came across her house. He knocked on the door waiting for her to answer but she never came. He knocked again and waited. Was she asleep? He peeked through the window to see a broken lamp on the floor. Henry opened the door to find her living room a wreck.

"Jo?" He looked around. There was still no answer. "Jo!" That's when he saw it, a droplet of blood on the floor. As if on que, her phone rang. He bent down to pick it up. The screen was cracked.

"So I guess now you know the real reason for her not showing up to work this morning," the voice said.

"Adam," Henry choked out. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

"No promises," Adam said. "I'll strike a deal. I know what happened to Abigail. I know how she died, when she died, oh, and who killed her. I will tell you what happened and give Jo back if you do me a favor of meeting me at ten o'clock tonight outside the antique shop."

"What do you want?"

"I want a dagger by tonight. I don't want just any dagger though. I want a certain Roman dagger from the year 44BC."

"Where the heck would I get that?"

"Find Abigail, you find the dagger."

"Where's Abigail?"

"You're a smart guy. You'll find her." Adam said before hanging up. Henry tossed the phone onto the couch and raced to the morgue.

iHenry was about to leave the morgue when Lucas caught him.

"Uh, Doc, I have some good and bad news."

"Okay," Henry said as Lucas began to explain to Henry the small details of the bones.

"So the good news is that Jane Doe is not Abe's mother. The bad news is that we still don't know where she is."

"Thank you, Lucas."

Henry thought about what the sheriff said. Abigail left with a younger man. He said that the way they went was a dead end. Henry decided to walk down the street searching diligently for anything. He was walking when his eyes caught something in the ditch, a car. He slid down into the ditch and searched the car for a body. He noticed the broken windshield. She must have flown out of the car. He looked in front of the grave to find the grass caved in. He knew that's where Abigail had to be. Memories of Abigail flashed in his mind, as Henry frantically searched with his hands until coming across a skull. It was her. _Why did Adam lie to him saying she was buried under the tree? Why did he say it was her blood? _It was clear to him that the bones on in the morgue were not his wife's. He began to search for this two thousand year old dagger. That's when he found it. He carefully picked it up. Why was this so important to Adam? He replaced the dirt over Abigail's bones. _He had to go save Jo. _

It was ten o'clock when a yellow cab pulled up to the curb. The window rolled down, and Adam's face appeared.

"Get in," Adam demanded. "Do you have it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Give it to me and get in the back."

"Will you tell me what happened to Abigail?"

"Of course, you kept your end of the deal, and I'll keep mine," he said. Henry got in the back of the cab. "You already know about the accident that happened, so I'm sure you know there was a motorcyclist. Well that was me. I told Abigail to kill me because I was immortal. She believed me, and I figured the only reason she believed me was because she knew one. You were the first immortal I had ever heard of other than myself in my 2,000 years, and I had to find you. One day I came to her cottage. I told her to get in the driver's seat of the car, and she did. She began to drive, but she intentionally drove off the side of the road. That's when Abigail flew through the windshield. I climbed out and tried my best to save her. When she woke up, I asked her again where and who you were. Instead of telling me, she reached in my coat and slit her throat. That's what happened to Abigail Morgan." Adam glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Henry's face. Tears were in his eyes.

"She died trying to protect me." Henry said.

Ten minutes later they arrived at their destination. Henry had no idea where they were. Only Adam knew. Adam led Henry through a series of doors and hallways until stopping at a certain one.

"Wake up, Detective, we have company," Adam said as he walked into the room. Henry followed shortly behind. Jo's eyes slowly opened, forgetting where she was. She tried to move her hands but she remembered she couldn't. Looking up she the one person she least expected to see.

"Henry?" She asked.

"Jo," Henry said as he ran toward her.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm coming to save you," he said. Staring into each other's eyes, they both smiled.

"Time's up, Henry, come over here,"

"What more do you want. I've kept my end of the deal."

"And I will keep mine, but I need a small thing. I need a drop of your blood."

"Why do you need my blood?"

"You'll see, and I'm sure you'll give it to me if you want Detective Martinez back."

"Fine," Henry said. He gave Adam his arm. Adam took the dagger and slit the palm of Henry's hand. He took Henry's blood and placed it in a vile. Adam did the same with his own.

"You see if you mix one immortal's blood with another's and a mortal is killed by an object bearing that blood, I believe it will cause the mortal to become mortal." Adam said glancing over at Jo.

"No, don't you dare!" Henry shouted.

"Oh, but I will." Adam said as he dipped a bullet into the blood. He pointed the gun at Jo and fired.

"Jo!" Henry tried to jump in front of her, but he was too late. Jo fell backwards. Henry ran to her side.

"Breathe, Jo. C'mon," Jo grabbed Henry's hand. Henry forgot what Adam had said. Adam planned to make Jo immortal too. "It'll be over soon. I don't know if you still don't believe me, but trust me on this. When you disappear, you're gonna end up in the East River, okay?"

All Jo could do was nod. Henry turned to Adam.

"Why did you do this?"

"Because I don't think you would want to be the only immortal after tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"My first death was from the dagger. My closest friend betrayed me. He stabbed me. I've spent my two thousand years on earth alone. I'm ready to just die for good."

"Adam, who are you really?" Henry asked.

"Julius Caesar." It hit Henry. Two thousand years. The dagger. His closest friend's betrayal. He really was Julius Caesar.

"Henry," Jo choked out. Henry could barely hear her. He walked over to her and held her hand. Out of nowhere Henry felt a sharp pain in his back. He fell over beside Jo. Adam pulled out a phone and began to dial a number.

_"Hello?" Abe answer. _

_"Hello, Abraham," Adam said. _

_"Who is this?" _

_"You know who I am. Anyway, I suggest you start heading to the East River, and if I were you, I'd bring two pairs of clothes." Adam said before he hung up. _

Adam took his dagger in his hand and looked at Henry one last time before slitting his throat. Henry looked at a dead Adam expecting him to disappear, only he didn't. Jo looked at Henry as she took her first last breath. Henry did the same.

Jo didn't know what was happening. One minute she was looking at Henry as she was dying and the next she saw memories of her childhood and Sean. _What was happening_? She gasped for breath as she suddenly emerged from the water.


	7. Welcome To The Family

She looked around. The freezing water sent chills over her body. _Was she in the East River? How did she get here? _The last thing Jo remembered was looking into a dying Henry's eyes as she died. Wait, she thought, I died? Henry! Where was Henry? Jo began to swim to shore when she saw something emerge from the water. Was that a person? She swam towards it.

As usual Henry emerged from the for what felt like the billionth time in his life. Where was Jo? Did Adam really make her immortal?

"Jo!" Henry shouted. Jo recognized the voice almost immediately.

"Henry?" Jo asked. Henry turned around. There she was. Henry swam towards Jo, and Jo towards Henry.

"Jo, you're alive!"

"I am! Wait, how is this possible? I was shot by that guy. Wait was he not Doctor Farber?"

"Yes, Jo, I do believe you are immortal as well, and as for the man, yes, that was Doctor Farber. Otherwise, known as Adam."

"and who is Adam?"

"My immortal stalker. Tell me, Jo, you know who Julius Caesar is right?" Her face went blank as the two continued to tread water.

"You mean the man that just killed us was the Julius Caesar?"

"Yes."

"So I'm immortal?"

"It would appear so."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means you and I can die, but we come back to life and appear here in the East River, naked," _Shoot_, Jo thought, _naked_? Wait she's naked and in the river with an also naked Henry Morgan? Suddenly it clicked.

"So that explains your record of indecent exposure,"Jo said as they heard a car horn honk four times.

"Let's go, that should be Abe now," Henry said as the swam the rest of the way.

"What happened this time?" Abe asked as he handed Henry a towel and clothes.

"We were shot," Henry said toward the bushes. He began to change.

"What? Who else is there? Adam?"

"No, me," Jo said as she waved. She made sure her body was submerged. Henry walked down with a dry towel and gave it to her.

"Jo? Well isn't this a surprise!" Abe said.

"Abraham, how did you know to come here and bring extra clothes-Abigail's clothes?"

"I think it was Adam who called. He said to head here and bring extra clothes. Did he guys kill you or something?" Jo shuddered at the word 'kill'. _Did she really die? _She walked behind the bushes and changed like Henry had previously done

"Yes, but then he killed himself for good with his dagger."

"So it really worked?"

"I guess so. You ready, Jo?"

"Yeah," she said as Henry opened the car door for her. Henry could tell she was shaken up a bit. She had just died for the first time of many.

When they got to Abe's Antiques, Abe put dinner on. Jo took a shower while Henry pulled out some of Abigail's old clothing for her to wear. When Jo got out, Henry got in. Eventually dinner was ready. The trio sat talking and laughing.

"Well, Jo, welcome to the family," Abe said chuckling. Jo smiled. She was here forever. Sure, forever scared her out of her mind, but she know she would have Henry by her side.

"Speaking of family, how are you two really related?" Jo asked out of curiosity.

"Abe, why don't you tell her?" Henry said.

"Nah, I think I'll pass, Dad, you were always better than me at telling stories." Abe said. Henry responded with a chuckle. Wait, Dad?

"Well, Jo, I think it's time that you really meet my son Abraham."

"Really?"

"Yes. I still believe that his teenage days were the worst."

"C'mon, Dad, I wasn't that bad."

"I'll let you believe what you want to," Henry said chuckling. Now Jo knew why the two were so close. Father and son. Henry continued to tell funny stories of Abe. Jo couldn't help but laugh. Abe excused himself to use the bathroom. Henry and Jo sat in awkward silence.

"Henry, if you don't mind my asking, why do you consider this to be a curse?" Jo asked. Henry paused.

"Because being immortal means outliving everyone. I've already outlived Abigail and soon-soon even Abe. It's a curse because I end up losing every one I have ever or will care about. I don't want to lose Abe or _you_," Henry said. She hated seeing Henry upset like this.

"You're not gonna lose me, Henry, remember? I wouldn't necessarily count it as a curse, because with out being immortal you would have never met Abigail or find Abe. You would have never met me, or Hanson, Lucas, and Reece. I say count immortality as a blessing, and mortality as a curse. Yeah, I went through so much pain with Sean's death and I'm sure you did with Abigail's death, but with time the pain will lessen up. Mortality has already taken Sean and my parents away from me, but at least it won't take you away from me," Jo said. Her wording lingered in the air. Henry kissed her, eventually breaking apart before Abe returned.

It was around ten o'clock when Jo decided to leave. Henry decided to walk her home.

"Henry, tell Abe I said thanks again for the dinner," she said as they neared the steps to her house.

"No problem."

"and thanks for walking me home. I hate that you have to walk back by yourself."

"Really, it's no big deal, Jo. I'd do it every day, just to be with you," Henry said as Jo began to unlock the door. She turned around with her hand still on the knob. She smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Night, Henry," Jo said.

"Goodnight, Jo." Henry turned to walk down the steps. Jo opened the door and saw her living room still a wreck from last night. It startled her. She felt afraid she would be attacked again. Jo knew she shouldn't afraid. She was a detective for crying out loud, and now she was practically invincible. Still, fear ran throughout her veins.

"Henry," Jo called out. Henry turned around walking towards her. "I know you must think this sounds ridiculous, but I don't know, I'm just scared someone is going to be hiding ready to jump out and take me. I just- I don't think I want to stay by myself tonight. Stay with me?"

"Of course, Darling." The walked into the house together.

"If you want something comfortable to sleep in, I can pull out some of Sean's old clothes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Jo said. She went into her closet and pulled out a brown cardboard box labeled "Sean's Clothes". Jo pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts. "Here, try these," Henry took them and went into the bathroom to change.

By the time Henry was finished, Jo had already changed and had begun to take the giant pillows off of her bed. They crawled into the bed. Jo curled up next Henry's warm body. He pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight," Henry said as Jo closed her eyes and fell asleep. Not too long after that, Henry did the same.


	8. I'm Sorry

**_15 years later_**

Henry and Jo took one last look at the antique shop. Today was a cold, wet, and rainy day. It was real this time. They were actually moving, in fact, leaving New York. They couldn't stay much longer without suspicion arising among everyone. In the last fifteen years, Hanson had been the only one to find out about Henry and Jo's immortality. It was time for the Morgans to start a new life elsewhere, without their family at NYPD, without Adam, and without Abe.

"You ready?" Jo asked as she approached a silent Henry.

"Not really," Henry said looking down at his wife. "nor will I ever be. I actually loved this life. For the first time in forever, I actually had-" Henry chuckled," a social life." Jo smiled while Hanson laughed.

"Well, Jo, I can't say that I won't miss having you as my partner," Hanson interrupted as he stepped towards the couple.

"Me too. Look out for Lucas and Lieu for me, will ya?"

"Most definitely. I have a feeling we're not going to solve as many cases with our dynamic duo."

"I'm gonna miss this place...and of course all of you guys. Definitely keep an eye out for our new ME. Although I'm sure Lucas can take care of himself." Henry said.

"Yeah will do, Doc."

"We don't need him to drop any more of the victims' organs like last time," Jo said laughing at thought of Lucas telling her where Henry was. Henry and Hanson laughed.

_Jo barged into morgue scaring the life out of Lucas causing him to drop a brain that he was carrying to the counter. _

_"Oops! My bad! Don't mind me dropping brains all over the-" _

_"Lucas," Jo said. "Lucas!" She shouted causing him to drop it again. _

_"What? Sorry- again," Lucas said as he cautiously placed the brain in the bowl on the counter. _

_"Where is he?" _

_"Who? Henry?"_

_"Yes, Henry! Where is he?" Jo demanded. _

_"Are you guys like a -uh-" _

_"What! No!"_

"Well, Darling, I believe it is about that time. You ready?" Henry said.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I'll miss ya, partner. I can try to get in touch once we get settled." Jo and Hanson hugged for the last time.

"Deal. Take care of her, Doc."

"You have my word, detective." Henry said as they got into the taxi. Before too long, both the Abe's Antiques and Mike faded out of view.

Arriving at the airport, Jo and Henry unloaded their luggage. They walked in, but Henry stopped.

"Darling, now would be the time to choose our new home. So, where to, miss?"

"Hmm. Take me- take me to Paris." Jo said with a smirk.

"Paris it is," Henry said as he kissed her. After all these years she still remembered.

"Jo, are you sure this is safe?" Henry asked as he clutched the armrest of the chair.

"Am I sure that what's safe?"

"This flying, metal death trap!"

"You mean a plane?"

"Yes, what ever this dreaded thing is!"

"Oh my God! Henry Morgan! You've never been on a plane, have you?"

"I'm afraid not. I haven't left North America since, well, the World Wars and that was by sea."

"Gosh, you're old! And that explains why you were dying to go on that cruise for our honeymoon."

"Oh, you just wait. We may look forever young, but our age doesn't and won't exactly match up."

"I'm sorry, Jo."

"for what?"

"For this. Giving up everything and moving. I know you didn't choose this life."

"No, Henry, don't even go there. I did choose this life. I may not have had a choice of being what we are now, but I chose this life when I married you twelve years ago. I love you, Henry, with all my heart. I'm ready to start a new life elsewhere with the man I love. We have forever, literally, and I can't wait to see it with you."

"Attention, passengers, we will be landing at the Charles de Gaulle Airport within the hour."


End file.
